edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Agent M
Archives *Archive 1 ---- RE: Video My first guess was that it was Microsoft Sam's voice, with pitch raised using a sound editing program. Why he chose to do that, I dunno... It sounds cool. Glad you liked it. I'm Sorry I apologize for my lousy editing, I was a true EEnE fan from the beginning, I just got a little competitive in getting the badges. Look I'm sorry if what I did caused more trouble for the wikia, but I promise to help instead. This comment was left by Ricky490. Okay, okay! Gosh! I got competitive in getting badges too. But still the only reason I came here instead of Wikipedia was because this place has more info and it was fun to read and I hate reading! This is one of the best Wikis ever. I'm not gonna want spend my time on the Spongebob Wiki when this gets boring! This comment was left by DogDays124. RE: Template Help Well, here's how you create a custom signature: *Click on "Create a new article" on the menu *Name the page Template:Signatures/''(Your name)'' *Design your signature *Save it, then add the link to Template:Signatures *Add in now on instead of ~~~~ - :Take my signature for examplehttp://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASignatures/Jspyster1. Each letter in my sig is a different color yet are all the same font, size, and have a link to my userpage. He is the coding for the letter "J" in my sig. : [[User:Jspyster1|'J']] :"[[User:Jspyster1|" is what the page the letter will link to, "#505050;" is what the color of the letter will be, "font-family: Arbic Typesetting;" is what the font will be, "font-size: 12pt;" is how big the font is, and "">'J'''" is what letter this will all be applied to. Type this coding into a page titled Template:Signatures/Agent M]] and whenever your type on a page your sig will appear. Hope that helps. :To Link your sig to your talkpage you must type " at the beginning of the letter you want to link it with. : :Well, here goes nothing. ::Here's the coding for my "talk 2 me" button. You are going to have to go into edit mode in order to see the actual coding. [[User talk:Jspyster1|[Talk 2 Me] ::Edit it anyway you want. Also, go ahead and add me to your friends list. Wanna be friends? Want to add my name to your friends list and I add your name to my friends list? Zap Spit it out! 22:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Friends? Sure thing, you can put me on the friend list anytime. It would be cool if there are more high quality videos so I could improve the pictures. No Subject (I'm Sorry) Okay, okay. Gosh... I got carried away in getting badges too. DogDays124. But you continually added them, even with repeated warnings, and only responded when I said I might get a higher form of "warning". Okay, okay! Gosh! I got competitive in getting badges too. But still the only reason I came here instead of Wikipedia was because this place has more info and it was fun to read and I hate reading! This is one of the best Wikis ever. I'm not gonna want spend my time on the Spongebob Wiki when this gets boring1 This comment was left by DogDays124.